Barrows
Barrows is a combat based minigame in Soulsplit in which the objective is to defeat the six Barrows brothers. Each Brother resides in their own tomb which does not change place. To fight a brother, you must first enter the tomb by using a Spade on the top of the brother's mound. From there, you then click Search on the Sarcophagus. A brother will then appear and attack the player. One of the tombs will not contain a brother, rather, it will be a hidden tunnel, which leads to the Chest. The player must first defeat the five other brothers before entering the secret tunnel. Barrows is one of the few ways to obtain Barrow's equipment. Once the player discovers the secret tunnel and enters it, they are taken directly to the reward chest and has to finish off the last brother in order to receive any loot. Transportation There are two different ways to get to Barrows. One is with the Ring of Duelling and the other is by using the "Minigames" teleport in the Spellbook. Suggested Gear and Stats It is important to note that the melee brothers have high defence, and without the correct protection prayers, can hit hard and consistently. However, the Barrows Brothers are generally weak to Magic attacks, and it would be wise to use Magic against them. Players are recommended to use protection prayers to avoid being hit by the Brothers. As such, a Prayer level of at least 43 is recommended. To keep your prayer up, you will need either Prayer potions or Super restore potions. This can also facilitate multiple runs of the Barrows minigame. It is important to note, though, that Verac the Defiled will occasionally hit through your prayer, so having some food, like Rocktail, is wise for multiple runs. The Barrows Brothers ''' Dharok the Wretched' '''Suggested Prayer: Protect from Melee/ Deflect Melee' Dharok is a melee based brother that hits the hardest of any one. Dharok hits harder the lower health he is at. At low lifepoints, Dharok can hit in the high 600s so it is highly advised to turn off protection prayers AFTER the death animation occurs if the player wishes to conserve prayer. Protection prayers are not mandatory, but it is highly recommended to use them. 'Torag the Corrupted' Suggested Prayer: Protect from Melee/ Deflect Melee Torag can be quite frustrating and long to fight him considering he has the highest defence of any brother. It is therefore recommended to use Magic against him with the highest level spell available to the player. Note that he will sometimes get stuck in his coffin, thus making combat impossible unless you run away from him. ' ' 'Verac' the Defiled Suggested Prayer: Protect from Melee/ Deflect Melee Verac is often considered the most dangerous brother because of his ability to hit through prayer and armour. Players using melee on him must be extremely wary because sometimes he can hit several times through prayer. Mages should also watch Verac carefully, because he can deal large amounts of damage through robes when he is unfrozen. It would also be effective to spend the player's special attacks on him, so he can be taken down quickly before he can do massive amounts of damage. ' ' 'Guthan the Infested' Suggested Prayer: Protect from Melee/ Deflect Melee Guthan can be considered as the easiest melee brother. Guthan's Special Ablility is to randomly heal how much damage he has dealt to a player, however this can be completely negated by praying Protect from Melee or Deflect melee. His defence is lower than Torag the Corrupted and Dharok the Wretched. ' ' 'Ahrim the Blighted' Suggested Prayer: Protect from Magic/ Deflect Magic Ahrim uses Magic and has fairly low defence against melee. He has low lifepoints, however, he hits EXTREMELY consistently through melee armour, so protection prayers are essential. He should not be a problem if the player uses the protection prayer. He can lower your strength as that is his special effect. ' ' 'Karil the Tainted' Suggested Prayer: Protect from Missiles/ Deflect Missiles Karil is the weakest of all Barrows brothers. His attacks do not hit very often through armour, and he is very weak to melee. If the player has high defence and good armour, it is not even necessary to use protection prayers on him. The Rewards Category:Guides Category:Minigames Category:Items